Bug Siblings
by sparklespepper
Summary: Animated:Sequel to "Butterfly" Things take a turn from good to bad. Bumblebee and Ladybug can't keep Butterfly. Plus, Megatron wants her and Night wants revenge. Will the team, and old friends, keep them be together or will they be force to seperate?
1. Chapter 1

Title:Bug Siblings

Summary: Things take a turn from good to bad, when the team learn that both Bumblebee and Ladybug are too young to be taking care of a sparkling. To make matters worse, Megatrons wants Butterfly, and Nightbird wants revenge. Will the team, and some old friends, be able to keep these three siblings together, or will they be force to seperated?

Rating: T

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>A few months after "Butterfly"<strong>

Ladybug and Bumblebee were in their room with Butterfly. They were getting ready to reconnect their sibling bond.

"You ready?" asked Ladybug

"Yup" Bumblebee replied.

They were in their meditation stance in deep thought. Everything was quiet even Butterfly. Soon all three of them were starting to glow a slow light. It grew brighter and brighter.

_Spiritual State_

_Bumblebee open his optics to see that he was floating into space. "Oh"_

_"Shocking uh"_

_He turn around to see his two sisters there with him. "Hey, how is it that Butterfly's here with us?"_

_"Sparklings are mysterious being" she replied "Now let's do this"_

_They came together, holding hands and started to glow a light golden color._

_Now they were complete._

_End of Spiritual State_

Soon the soft glow dimmed and stopped. All three of looked stronger, faster, and even smarter. Bumblebee was the first to open his optics and jump up, shouting "Yeah, we did it."

"Yup, I told you get wouldn't take long. So, what do you think about meditation now?"

"Well it is something I'll think about doing sometime, but right now I'm going to play video games." he said head out the door.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was in the rec-room playing "Heroes on the Move" on his Playstation 3. He was finally able to defeat a few difficult levels he was having trouble with. He can feel his sisters' bond over his own.<p>

Just then Jazz came in. "Hey there Bee" he notice the slight change in Bee "You look a little different?"

"Yeah, I know. Ladybug and I reconnect our bond this morning"

"Really? Is that why you been taking meditation sessions with Prowl?"

"Yup" he said with a smile "You want to play? But I must warn you, I'll beat you"

"Oh, alright you're on"

While they were playing everybody else notice that change in not just Bumblebee but in Ladybug and Butterfly. Ladybug was a little bit more...moody, while Butterfly was a bit more curious and... adventurous. But what really made them notice was when they went to fight the decepticons.

/

They both were out having fun with Butterfly and Sari when Blitzwing appear out of no where and attack, still trying to get back at Ladybug for who knows how long, with Nightbird and Lugnut in tow.

Ladybug quickly hand Butterfly to Sari while Bumblebee stood in front of them in a fighting pose.

"Sari, take Butterfly and go" she said

"Right" Sari quickly took Butterfly into her arms and ran to a safe distance but Nightbird stopped her in tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said then noticing something in her hands "And what do you got there?" he reached in to grab it but force backward from an attack from Bumblebee.

"Leave her alone" yelled Bumblebee as he shoot his stingers at Nightbird. Normally his stingers won't that effective but now they were causing some real pain to Nightbird

"Er, why you insect" Nightbird growled as he shoot at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee dobged his attacks fast and manage to bring in some attacks of his own. But Nightbird was still stronger then Bee and they were outnumber three to two, even doe Ladybug can hold her own against Lugnut and Blitzwing.

Sari, who was a safe distance from the battle, was trying to calm Butterfly down. She had already called the others for back up and now she was trying to get Butterfly to stop struggling. She didn't know that she was feeling pain. Not from herself but from her siblings, especially Bumblebee.

There was a loud smack sound as Nightbird threw Bumblebee against a wall. Bumblebee, being damage, can only watch as Nightbird advance toward him and prepare for a fatal blow.

"Say bye, kid" he said before his attack was interupped by an very small and weak missle. He turn to see a red and yellow looking at him, upset.

"Butterfly" yelled Sari as she took the sparkling back into her arms and try to run but Nightbird stopped her.

"Give it here, little one" said Nightbird

"No" yelled Sari

"Fine, I'll just take it from you" he said As he try to take the sparkling from her. He was then focus down to his knees as a paralyzing feeling surrounded his body.

"Get away from them, you slagger" yelled Bumblebee as he temporary paralyze the decepticon. He quickly took them both and place them in a safe place.

"Both of you stay there" he said and he return to the battle.

"Give me the sparkling Autobot" he threaten

"You are one crazy mech if you think I'll let you have her." Bee said with his stingers ready.

Nightbird started growling "Foolish Autobot. I'm a femme"

If this was pokemon, everyone who heard that would of fallen down. Even when it's not, Bumblebee just had to fall down from shock. His optics grew so wide they could of fallen out and his mouth was on the ground. He couldn't resist this upcoming insult. "Really! Then you must be the most ugliest femme I ever seen!"

That caused Nightbird to be really mad. He...I mean...She pinned down Bumblebee, who was still frozen from shock, to the ground and started to strangle him.

"Insulant Autobot. You'll pay for that" He..er..she said as she harden the grip he...darn it...she had.

Ladybug, who was fight both Lugnut and Blitzwing who was also from shock, sense her brother was in trouble and quickly react by sending Blitzwing to Nightbird, knocking the bot off Bee.

While they were picking themselves up, Ladybug quickly ran to Bumblebee's aid. "You okay Bro?" she said softly.

_'Bro?_' Nightbird thought

"Yeah... I think so. Thanks Sis" replied Bee, his voice was static.

_'Sis?' _Nightbird look at the sparkling that was at a fair distance away staring sadly at the battle. Then a smile appear on... _her_ face.

Just as they were getting ready for a second round the rest of the Autobots appear.

"You two okay?" asked Optimus.

"We're fine" said Ladybug

"Decepticons, I think it's time for us to take our leave." said Nightbird as _she_ transform. Lugnut followed. Blitzwing growled then follow soon after.

After checking if it was safe Sari made her way to the Autobots. "Are you guys okay?" she asked full of worry. Butterfly struggled out of her hands and made her way to Bumblebee.

"We're okay Sari" replied Ladybug.

"Not in that condition you're not. Let's get you two into the medbay for repairs" said Ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope you like the first chapter.<strong>

**A/N: I'm also writing some other fics, so feel free to check them other.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>The three decepticon were walking in complete silence until Blitzwing spoke up. "So..." Icy began. "You're a femme?"<p>

Nightbird growled. "Yes, I'm a femme, you idiot. You have a problem with that?"

"No,no just checking" '_Note to self: Don't make him, I mean, her angry'_

"Nightbird, why did we leave?" asked Lugnut.

"Because we were outmatched at the moment and we could of got our afts kicked" replied Nightbird "Besides I have to report something to lord Megatron"

"I take it the 'walk' went well" asked Megatron as he sit on his throne. Unlike Blitzwing, he already find out Nightbird was a femme months ago.

"You can say that. But I came to inform you on something else my lord" said Nightbird

"Oh? Then what is it?" He asked

"In our battle with two Autobots, I have discover that they have uptame a sparkling"

Megatron's optic ridged up. "I was wondering if they had uptame a sparkling ever since you brought me that container you found. Now that I am fully aware I plan on retrieving that Sparkling so it can become a heir to the throne"

"Should I go and retieve it for you my lord?" offered Lugnut

"No, the Autobots will surely protect the sparkling with every thing they got. Especially that femme bot"

As he said that Nightbird nodded. It was true that femme bots were known to protect sparklings with their sparks, Autobot or Decepticon.

"We will retieve the sparkling when they least expect it. As for you all, you're dismissed" he said as he headed toward his chambers

"Yes lord Megatron" they replied

As they were headed down the hall, Blitzwing talked about how close he was to his revenge and it was getting on Nightbird's nerve.

"You know I was this close to getting that femme I could of.."

"Blitzwing enough! You'll get your chance of revenge soon enough just shut up!" yelled Nightbird

"Jesh, What's with you?" asked Random

"What's with me? Eh,eh. What's with me is a plan that will get my revenge with that femme bot. All I have to do is wait for the right moment" he said as she reach her quarters.

"Really? What is it?" asked Icy

"You'll see, Blitzy. You'll see" She said as she enter her room, leaving a confuse Blitzwing at the door.

_'Now that I know your weaknesses, I will surely case my full revenge on you...Ladybug. And you too, Bumblebee.' _A wicked smile appear on her face

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Ladybug were in the medbay getting repairs by Ratchet. Ladybug had some minor damage while Bumblebee had more severe but not life-threatening damage. Everybody was impress on how well they face against the Decepticons on their own. The worse damage done was on Bumblebee's vocal processor. It was suffering some damage and will take a while before it's completely repaired.<p>

"How you doing Bee?" asked Jazz

"Well...not so good...I just got...some very..._distrubing _news" said Bee. His voice was all static and hurting.

"Easy there kid. Some thing in your voice processor is damage and I don't want you to damage it even more" said Ratchet

"What kind of news?" asked Prowl

"Well it turns out" begin Ladybug casually "Nightbird... is a femme"

Ratchet dropped a tool in his hands as he and the others stumble a little bit to the ground as their optics widen.

"What really?" asked Jazz as he pick himself up.

Both Bumblebee and Ladybug nodded.

"Wow" said Bulkhead silently as he and the others try to make sense with the information given. Ratchet just continue on with his repairs.

It wasn't long before Ratchet was completely done.

"Alright both of you are repaired." announce Ratchet. "At least, Ladybug is completely healed. Bumblebee your vocalizer is going to have to self repair itself. It will take a while but it should be repair in no time. So don't work yourself too hard or anything that would harm your throat in any way or another, if so I'll reform you into a femme bot. Got it?"

Ladybug laughed, Bumblebee nodded. "Good. Other then that, you're free to go."

"So, we're actually going to have some peace and quiet around here?" asked Prowl, who had re-enter the room. "Finally."

Bumblebee scowl Prowl with a 'watch it' face before turning his attention to Butterfly who didn't want to leave the room with knowing he was okay.

"It's alright Butterfly. Bumblebee is okay" Sari said to the sparkling.

"I think we're going to have to discuss about a few things" said Optimus getting everyone's attention. "Now that the decepticons know about Butterfly she is going to have to be guard at all times. I think it's best that she remind inside the base."

"Squeak?" Butterfly didn't understand a lot of things but she did understand the word 'inside' and she didn't like it. "Click. Buzz. Twitter. Click. Chirp. Click. Click. Chirrup. Buzz. Click."

Everybody stared at Butterfly at she threw a fit, figuring that she didn't like the idea of staying inside. She was scanned from both Bumblebee _and _Ladybug, so the need to be free doubled. That and being a winglet make it much worse.

"Aw, come on Butterfly it wouldn't be that bad" said Sari as she try to calm the sparkling down.

"Right. You'll still be able to go outside but not as long as it use to. Until we found a way to keep you safe at all time then you can be outside as much you want" said Optimus softly. He didn't like to upset her.

Butterfly stopped her little trauma look sadly at everyone. "Murr?"

Bumblebee send her a small 'really' through the bond and smile. Butterfly thought for a nano-klik then nodded her head.

"Alrighty then." said Optimus smiling. "Now I just got a call from Sentinal. He should be here by tomorrow afternoon with some new crew mates."

"S.M. is coming? With some new recuits?" asked Jazz. Optimus nodded.

"This is going to be fun" said Bee sacarasticly before a shot of pain ran through his throat. But that was nothing compare to the pain in his helm Ratchet made with his wrench.

"Kid I said not to strain your voice" snarled Ratchet's irritated voice.

Bumblebee scowl but listen. This was going to be one of the hardest thing he was ever going do in his whole life-cycle. Stop talking.

"And speaking of voices" he said while picking 'Fly up "I think it's time you start talking like a big bot"

"Ratchet don't you think that's a little too soon?" asked Ladybug.

"She's starting to understand what we're saying. And you and Bumblebee reconnected your bond, making her smarter. She is also getting cleverer. She's figuring out ways to get around us" said Ratchet as he gave her a look.

"Ah come on." said Jazz as he took Fly into his arms "There's no way something as cute as you can take advantage of bots like us."

He gazed at the tiny creature whose bright baby blue-violet optics staring up at him with an innocence that he could never hope to deny in this lifetime. Her tiny fingers reaching up to the mech in an adorably beseeching manner requesting for a hug. Jazz immediately responded, hugging the tiny bot into with his face without a second thought.

Everybody stared as they watch the whole thing.

It was official: Butterfly, the sparkling, had Jazz, the Autobot Elite ninja bot, wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

"Think I'll have to agree with Ratchet" said Prowl as everybody else nodded.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Ladybug along with Sari and Bulkhead taught her some words. Bumblebee played some video game with her (the ones for little kids) while talking to her through their sparkling speak. Ratchet had allowed it because the remote cords that made all the chrips and twitters were not damage and wouldn't strain his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet were drinking some oil when Bumblebee came in for some as well.

"Morning Bumblebee" greeted Optimus

_'Howdy there partner'_ was the replied he got. Including his sparkling speak, Bumblebee had as come up with using the radio to communicate, which surprise everyone that he was able to came up with this new, yet limited, way of communication.

The morning were pretty fast. It wasn't long before the Elite Guard Ship was landing in front of the base, with Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, Sari, and Bulkhead waiting. Bumblebee and Ladybug were looking for Butterfly, who was playing hid and seek. The ramp to the ship descended and Sentinel and the Jettwins were the first ones to appear followed by a two other mechs. Two of them appear to be twins as well and Ratchet recognize them.

"Oh no" he said "Not them. Not the..."

"Ratchet!" They yelled and ran up to him to give him a hug.

"The terror twins" he said as he's being hug to death. "Alright you two enough with the hug." They let him go and smile. He signed, "Hello, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker"

"Hey mechs it's nice to see ya again" said Jazz, making his way over.

"Hey, Jazz it's nice to you again too" said Sideswipe as he shoke hands with him.

"Hello, my name's is Optimus Prime" said Optimus "And this is my team mates Prowl, Bulkhead, and Sari."

"Hello." "Hey there." "S'up" Was what they said.

"And I see you alright knew our medic Ratchet"

"The name's Sideswipe and my brother's name is Sunstreaker. And yeah we know Ratchet." said Sideswipe with a smile.

"Old Hatchet was our favorite medic to have fun with." said Sunstreaker. And by fun he means torture in Ratchet's mind. "Isn't that right Matchet."

Ratchet didn't say anything but stare. "Why are you here?"

"What, we can't stop by to see our favorite medic?" said Sideswipe

"No. Now tell me why you're ready here"

"Really Ratchet you're not happy to see us?"

"I was... for the first three nanoklick"

"Well Hatchet if you really want to know, we're now part of Sentinal's group"

"That's right" said Sentinal "They been transfer to my orders, seeing as I am Magnus now."

"Until Ultra is back into action" said Prowl

"Right. And we heard you were on earth so we figure we visit ya" said Sideswipe

"So you came all this way just to visit me" said Ratchet, not buying it.

"Ah, come on Ratchet you should be happy to see old friends" said Optimus

"I am... just not this friends. You'll soon learn why"

"Well if it make you feel better, at first we weren't coming to see you." said Sunstreaker. "We came to see..." He pause when he say who he was looking for. "Bumblebee!"

"Ladybug!" yelled Sideswipe as they ran toward them.

Bumblebee and Ladybug had just find Butterfly and were headed to greet the Elite when they heard a familiar voice calling thier names. They looked up to see some childhood friends.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker!" yelled Ladybug "I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Well we actuallly came to see Bumblebee. We didn't know you were with him"

"Hey Bee how do you know them?" asked Sari

"Well little lady- we grew up together" replied Bee

"Hey Bee what's wrong with your voice?" asked Sunstreaker

"Is damage-from battle"

"Bumblebee's vocalizer was damage from a battle with the decepticons. It's self repairing itself now." said Ratchet, a little surprise that Bumblebee knows the twin. Then again their almost the same age.

"Decepticons, uh? Well, don't worry cus. Well get them back for ya" said Sideswipe

"Cus?" said Jetfire

"You bots related?" Asked Jetstorm

"Yeah. Didn't you know. They're our distant cousins" said Sunstreaker as he threw his arms around them.

Everybody was mildly shock.

"That explains a lot" said Prowl. He had heard of the terror twins and their pranks.

"Optimus who is this lovely bot?" said Sentinal, eyeing Ladybug.

"This lovely bot Sentinal, is one of our new members of the team" said Optimus. "Her name is Ladybug, and she's Bumblebee's sister. She's been with us for months now."

"Hello there Mr. Magnus" said Ladybug, nicely.

"Nice to meet you. Please call he Sentinal" he said as he kiss her hand. Both Bumblebee and Optimus rolled their optics. Then turn their attention what sounded like whimpering.

"What's that?" asked Sideswipe, looking at the thing in Bumblebee's hands.

"That is Butterfly, Bumblebee's and Ladybug's new sister" said Jazz as Bumblebee reveal what's in his hands. The new comers look with awe at the red and yellow sparkling in front of them.

"A sparkling? When in pits did you get a sparkling in your ranks Optimus?" said Sentinal

"It's kind of a long story, Sentinal" said Optimus

"Aw she is so cute agreed brother" said Jetfire

"Yes brother very cute" said Jetstorm

"Hi there Butterfly. I'm your cousin Sunsteaker" he coo.

"And I'm Sideswipe"

The sparkling was growing discomfortable at all the unwanted attention she was getting. She didn't like all this new mechs invading her home especially the big chin one. Bumblebee sensing her discomfort try to calm her down through sparkling talk.

Click. Buzz. Twitter.

"Well I'm not going any where so tell me" said Sentinal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to Maimi for a week but I'll going to try to keep writing while I'm away.**

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back but with a short chapter. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Everybody was inside the base now. Optimus telling the story of how Butterfly came into the team. Butterfly was being watch by both set of twins, seeing as they can't keep their optics off her cuteness, which she's fully aware. Butterfly made treats which everybody enjoyed.<p>

"That's a very interesting Optimus" said Sentinal as he finishes his treats "And very delightful treats miss Ladybug"

"Thank you" She said with a smile.

"So does the Decepticons know about her?" Asked Sentinal, once he and Optimus were alone.

"Unfornately yes. Bumblebee and Ladybug were out with her and Sari when they were attack. They were able to keep her safe but Bumblebee's vocalizer was damage doing so." said Optimus

"Optimus you do realize that they are both too young to take care of a sparkling right?"

Two words just went through Optimus' processor: _Ah, scrap_. He totally forgot about the cybertron rule: You must be at least 20 stellar cycles to have and take care of a sparkling. Under that you at least needed a bondmate. Bumblebee is at least 16 stellar cycles, Ladybug is at least 18, and they are certainly not bondmates.

"Does age really matter?" said Optimus fearing the up come.

"Yes it does" said Sentinal "And if the decepticons are after her then it gives me a bigger reason why I will have to take her.

"But Bumblebee's a natural sparkling guardian. Surely, that should prove he's able to take care of a sparkling."

Now Sentinal was surprise. That yellow bumbler, a sparkling guardian. "Well he'll be able to take care of a sparkling under age if he had some sort of training or degree. Regardless he might still have to face a court marshal. I'm sorry Optimus."

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to, Sentinal." said Optimus, sadly. "You should know that they're probably not going to give her up without a fight." Bumblebee and Ladybug had reconnected their bond, so their emotion might, if not will, get the best of them. "Let me talk to them first."

Sentinal nodded. "I'll give them a few days. Again I'm sorry" He said as he headed out the door, leaving Optimus to think about what he's going to say to the two siblings.

Ladybug had once told him that she had lost her parents when Bumblebee was very young, so he hardly remembers it. He have a feeling that she's going to feel that way all over again and this time Bumblebee will remember it. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice by the door.

"Something wrong, Prime?" It was Ratchet. Optimus signed sadly.

"Ratchet we have a problem." he said.

"Scrap" Was all Ratchet had to say after Optimus told him what happen.

"Ratchet how am I going to tell them that they'll have to give their little sister away because they're under age. It will be like they're losing their family all over again, they'll be spark broken."

Ratchet signed. "I don't know Prime. I don't know." As old and wise as he is, he doesn't have all the answers, which in times like this he wish he did. "But I do know there is a difference between then and now. Now they won't be losing us. We're their family now and we'll help them through this. They're not the only ones that will be affected by this you know."

Optimus was silent for a moment. He was right. Everybody had grown attached to Butterfly in their own way, even himself.

"And I do know that you're going to have to tell them soon. That way they can cherish the time they have left together. As well as everybody else." He, himself have grown attached to Butterfly as well, as if she was his own daughter. "You'll know what to say when the times right." He know there's probably going to be some trouble for the next few days so he better go prepare the medbay just in case.

Optimus nodded. "Thanks Ratchet"

"No problem Prime"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sentinal is not really being a jerk, he's just doing what Ultra Magnus would do.**

**A/N/N: I spend so much time on my other story, _A Second Chance, A New Bot_, that I came back home with barely one new chapter made for this story. I had a chapter or two ready when I left and thought I will have a few more chapters ready ahead of time. But instead I just came back with one and some writers block for this. So chapters will be caming in later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Optimus had find this the perfect time to tell the Bumblebee and Ladybug. Bulkhead and Prowl were showing the Twins around along with the Jettwins just in case there's trouble. Sentinal was in the ship talking with Jazz and Ratchet was in the medbay.

Bumblebee and Ladybug were in the rec-room playing with Ladybug when he called them to his office.

"What's up boss-bot?" said Bee as he and his sister walked in. His vocalizer was getting better.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ladybug. The look on Prime's face tells her something serious.

"Guys I'm afraid there's something I have to inform you." Said Optimus

"What is it?" said Ladybug. She didn't like where this was going.

"I'm afraid to inform you that... you guys can't take care of Butterfly." he said sadly.

"What? Why?" Bee said

"You two are under age. The cybertron rule states that you must be at least 20 stellar cycles to have and take care of a sparkling."

"Screw the rules" said Ladybug was fuming

"Ladybug please understand..."

"No you understand!" she yelled "I took care of Bumblebee when I was a youngling and I certainly can take care of Butterfly. I'm not going to give my little sister away just because of some rule." she stormed out of the office.

Optimus signed then turn his attention to Bumblebee, who was sitting quietly. "I'm sorry, Bumblebee." He said as he placed his hand on Bee's shoulder.

"It's okay, prime. It's not your fault." He got up from the stair. "I should probably go see how Ladybug's doing."

Optimus nodded and let him leave the room. Two cycles later Ratchet appeared.

"I take it, it went well."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Ladybug came in the medbay and just took Butterfly. She seems pretty upset."

"Well, Bumblebee was easier to handle but deep inside he was feeling the same way."

Ratchet looked at the prime. He can see guilt all over his face. "It's not your fault, prime." he said

"I know, but still."

Then they heard the voice of the others returning to base. "I guess I should make the news to everybody else." He said while heading to the main room.

* * *

><p>Prowl now know why Ratchet had called them the Terror Twins. They were reckless, irresponsible, and in some cases dangerous. He can how see where Bumblebee got his pranks from.<p>

Once he gets back to the base, he was going to have a nice long meditation session in his room. After entering the base he saw Ladybug getting some oil, probably going to feed Butterfly. He notice she was in a really bad mood. He would of asked what was wrong but he feared that he would be snapped that.

Bulkhead notice as well but unfornately the twins didn't.

"Hey Ladybug" said Sideswipe

"Frag off!" she yelled walking to her room.

"Gesh, what's her problem?" grunt Sunstreaker

"I guess I'm the one to explain that reason." Everybody turn they heads to Optimus.

After a few breems of explaining.

"What? They can't do that!" yelled Bulkhead, who was upset as much as the next mech.

"I'm afraid they can. It's the rules." said Optimus sadly.

"Rules are made to be broken." said Prowl, surprising everyone and himself. _'Did I just said that?'_

_"_Rules were made to keep bots safe." Everyone turn to Sentinal who was at the door with Jazz. "And I don't care what you bots says but I am taking the sparkling. It's my job as Magnus to keep things in order."

A few bots open their mouths to protest but soon close them. He was right. It is the Magnus job to enforce the rules and Ultra Magnus would probably done the some same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be up as soon as I'm finish with it.**

**A/N/N: I don't know much about Sideswipe and Sunsteaker, so they'll appear OC.**

**A/N/N/N: Sorry again for the shortness. Check out my poll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the latness.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was cruising around the city, deep in his own thoughts. The sun was setting and it was getting dark soon. He stopped by the park and transform. He sat down and looked into the sky. He signed. He had promised that he would take care of Butterfly but it would have seems that he failed. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bushes moving. He got and activated his stingers.<p>

"Who's there?" he called out. "Come on out."

The figure in the bushes hesitated at first but then came out. When the figure in the bushes came out, Bumblebee gasped.

"I-it's you."

/

Ladybug was playing with Butterfly in their room. While playing, she was also in thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Go away!" yelled Ladybug

"Ladybug, it's Jazz." Jazz replied. "Look I heard what was going on and we came by to check on ya."

She signed then got up and opens the door, revealing Jazz and the Jet twins.

"We sorry about taking sparkling." said Jetfire

"Yes, we do anything for you to help feel better." Said Jetstorm.

"You can help by leaving us alone." She yelled before shutting the door.

"Well that was a dud." Signed Jazz as they enter the rec room.

"Hm, I think I got an idea that might help." Said Sunstreaker

"Wait, are you thinking about that thing we use to do at the Youth Center?" Asked Sideswipe.

"Yup" he smiled.

"What is it?" asked Jazz

"Well, we use to do this activity back at the Youth Center that helps us feel better about things." Explained Sideswipe.

"Do you think that it will help?" asked Bulkhead

"Well we can try. If not, well at least it will fun" laughed Sunstreaker

/

Bumblebee enters what seems to be an empty base.

"Come on." He said as he heads towards the med bay. When he enters it, Ratchet was no where in sight.

"Okay, you sit down and relax while I comm. Ratchet." Said Bee as he activates his comm. Link.

/

"Come on Ladybug it'll be fun. Just like the good old days." Said Sunstreaker

"Sunny leave me alone!" yelled Ladybug for the other side of the door. The earth bound autobots were watching from a small distance.

"Don't call me Sunny." He yelled.

"Come on Ladybug. It's just to get you mind off things" said Sideswipe

"I don't think it's going to work." Said Prowl

Just then Ratchet's comm. Link beeped

**:: Hey doc bot, can you come to the med bay for something?::** Chirped Bee over the comm.

**::Why? Are you injury? Are you dieing? What did you do?::** said Ratchet

**:: Actually, it's not what I did, but what I found::**

Now Ratchet was confused. He signed. **:: Fine kid. I'm on my way.::**

"What happen?" asked Optimus

"Ah, the kid just wants me to check something out. It shouldn't be long." Ratchet said as he heads towards the med bay.

The others look at each other then shrugged. Then continue watching the twins.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was just outside the medbay when he thought he heard Bee talking to himself. When he opens the door, he was greeted with a surprise. Bumblebee wasn't alone as he first thought. There, on a medical berth, was a mech and he seems injured.<p>

"Doc-bot." said Bee as he enters.

"Bumblebee, who is this?" said Ratchet as he approaches them.

"He's an... old friend... ours." Bee said happily over the radio.

"Ours?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yeah, me and Ladybug." He said in sparkling. "Oh that reminds me I should go get her." He went outside the medbay and headed towards his room; leave Ratchet alone with the mysterious mech. They look at each other for a sec.

"Okay then. Lets get started." The medic said as he starts to repair the injured mech.

/

"Sunstreaker, I said leave me alone!" yelled Ladybug, she was frustrated.

"Not until you agree to come with us." Said Sunstreaker.

"Come with you for what?" They turn their heads to see Bumblebee.

"Come with us for some time off, just to relax." Replied Sunstreaker

Bumblebee looked at him doubtful for a minute then thought about it. He knew Sunstreaker will just keep asking him until he cave so… "Sure why not." He said in his voice.

"Great." Said Sideswipe. "Now to get your sister out."

"Left me handle that." He said as he made way to the door. He knocked. "Ladybug, forget Sunshine for a minute…"

"Don't call me that!"

"….and came by the med bay. There's someone you should see."

"Who?" she asked

"It's a surprise."

The door open and both Ladybug and Butterfly came out. "This better be good."

"It will." He took Butterfly from her. "Don't want you to drop her just in case." Then he headed towards the med bay.

The others were confused for a minute. What's in the med bay that will get Ladybug excited? They decided to find out by heading towards the med bay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm, who is the bot in the medbay? Find out next time.**

**A/N/N: Alright, the first 3 days of school and I already hate it.**

**A/N/N/N: New chapters are up on the weekends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was bored so I post it up early.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Ratchet grunt as he check out the large dent in the mysterious mech's helm.<p>

"Well Mr...uhm... Hippy, that dent in your helm have cause some damage to your processor. You probably have a concussion so you don't remember when or how you got here. But it not so bad since you still remembers Bumblebee and Ladybug. Can you still remember your name?" asked Ratchet

"Yeah mech it's…."

"Kup!" Both mech jumped and looked towards the door to see Ladybug

"Oh my primus Kup it is you." She ran over and hugged him with Bumblebee and Butterfly right behind her. The others enter the med bay as well; surprise to see a new bot here.

"Hey Ladybug it's good to see you again. Primus, have you grown." Said the mech, Kup.

"Who's this?" asked Optimus.

"This is Kup. He took us in for a while after our creators died. He was like a second Sir to us." Explained Ladybug.

"Yup they were like a family to me but I couldn't take care of them for long so I had to give them up to a Youth Center. What a surprise you know; to see them all grown up and taking care of a sparkling" he said as eye Butterfly.

"Kup, this is Butterfly. She's our new baby sister."

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing." He said as he took Butterfly into his arms.

"Kup, what are you doing here?"

"I don't remember mech. One cycle I was on my ship, the next I bump into Bumblebee."

"He probably has some amnesia." explain Ratchet "It should wore off in a few days give or take."

"So Kup will be staying here?" asked Prowl

"Until he's well, yes." Said Optimus

"Interesting" whispered Sunstreaker.

* * *

><p>A few days gone by with Kup around and Ladybug seem to calm down, even after that 'activity' her and Bumblebee did with the twins a day or two ago. Bee's vocalizer was better so he was able to talk. But he'll still use the radio and talk in sparkling from time to time.<p>

The elite guards were leaving tomorrow and so today was the last day all three of them were going to be together. Ladybug wanted to do somethng special so they went out and had a picnic together after that they stayed out and watched the stars.

It took a while but Butterfly sort of understood that they were getting seperated. She had spend a whole day the other day throwing tantrums. Now they were able to calm her down.

"We sorry Butterfly that we couldn't protect you." said Ladybug. "We promise once I'm 20 stellarcycles I'll came get you back and we'll all live happily."

"Right!" said Bee. Butterfly seems to understand but she still didn't want to go. She like it here on earth even if it will be exciting to see cyberton.

"Aw, how sweet." Both Bee and Ladybug turn their heads to the source of the voice.

"Nightbird!" they said. They got up and took a defensive pose. Butterfly was with Bee while Ladybug was up front.

"If you can't keep the sparkling why don't you give it to me." said the decepticon. "I'll take good care of it and raise it like my own."

"No thanks miss ugly." said Ladybug.

Nightbird growled. "Fine you leave me no choice."

"Ah!" Ladybug turn to see Bumblebee in the arms of Lugnut and Butterfly with Blitzwing.

"Aw isn't she cute?" said Blitzwing as he hold the struggling sparkling.

"Let them go!" growled Ladybug.

"I don't think so autobot." said Nightbird before she send a kick in Ladybug's way. She dodge it then fire her blasters towards her. Nightbird dodge them as well.

"Blitzwing now!"

Blitzwing fire his ice beam at Ladybug. She dodge the first attacks two but the thrid one got her legs.

"Ah, I can't move." she said.

"That's the point." said Nightbird. Blitzwing continue to freeze her until she was completely cover in ice.

"Ladybug!" said Bee as he try to get free for Lugnut's hold.

"Insulant autobot." he said then he knock Bumblebee out. "Is that everything?"

Nightbird looked at the frozen Ladybug then at the shaking sparkling. "Yeah that's everything. Come on let's get back to base." she said. They took the three siblings and headed back to their base.

Unknowing to them somebot was watching and was going for helping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Early update. I was bored and I didn't feel like writing so I figured I post this up.**

**A/N/N: Oh no they been kidnapped. What will happen to them? And who was the bot going for help? Find out next time...which might came in late (I don't have anything plan after this).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>::Any body seen them?:: <strong>asked Optimus as he and the team searches for Bee, Lady, and Fly. They didn't return back to base and they couldn't reach them through their comm-links. The response he got back from his team came back negative.

**::Okay then. Lets head back to base and hope they'll be back soon:: **

Optimus signed. He didn't know where the three youngest member of his team went but he hopes that they're okay. Before he can transform he heard a voice.

"Looking for something?" Optimus turn around in a defensive stance then he saw who it was.

"Blackarachnia?" said Optimus as the spider-bot transform into the lovely but dangerous femme bot.

"Hello there Optimus. It's been a while." she said.

"Yes it has." said Optimus as he 'carefully' watch the attractive femme. "So what do you want?"

"Can't a old friend stop by to say hi?" she said as she put her arms around him and place her hand on his face.

"Maybe." said Optimus.

"Well,..." she took her arms off him and started walking. "I thought it will be nice to tell you that little yellow bug of your and his sisters were taken by the decepticons."

"What?" said Optimus. "Why are you telling me this?" He want to fall into a trap.

"Lets just say I don't want anything bad to happen to a cute sparkling." she said. Optimus seem to understand. He had heard that femme bot are protective over sparklings.

"Megatron wants to keep the sparkling as his own so he wouldn't harm her. It's the other two you should be worry about. Nightbird wants revenge on them. You should probably hurry."

Optimus nodded but before he left he turn to her saying, "Thank you Elita.", then transform the hurry off to tell the rest of the team. She watch him leave before leaving herself.

/

"My lord, we have brought you an heir." said Lugnut as he show the sparkling in his hand. Butterfly was scared and didn't like the fact that she was in the hands of some strange bots. She wanted to go home with Bee and Lady. She looked to the side to see them both still knock out.

Megatron smiled. "Excellent. You three have done well." He sat up from his throne and stepped forward. He looked at the sparkling. He was surprise to see it was a femme. He was even more surprise to see she was a winglet as well. He was impress that she was remaining some what calm. She would make a great decepticon some day. And a even greater leader.

"Do what you want with the other two while I spend some time with my new hier." he said.

Blitzwing and Nightbird smirked, just what they wanted. "Yes sir." all three of them said. Lugnut carefully hand Megatron the sparkling, who started struggling when she saw the other two bots took her older brother and sister away.

"Beep. Beep." she called out to them but they didn't respond. She whimpered.

"You don't have to worry about them any more." said Megatron. "I'll take great care of you...Airazor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness.**

**A/N/N: I need some ideas on how Nightbird and Blitzwing (mostly Nightbird) get their revenge.**

**A/N/N/N: I have a poll up so please check that.**

**A/N/N/N/N: Opinions please. What pokemon or type of pokemon (as in dark, water, fire, normal, etc.) do you think the autobots and deceptions would be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>"Bumblebee! Bumblebee!"<em> Bumblebee moaned as he try to agure the voice that was trying to wake him up. _"Bumblebee, wake up!"_

Bee grunt and online his optics. "What?" He looked at his sister to see she was chained up and in a cell. His optics brighten then he looked around. They were in a cell, chained up. "What?" he said then he remember what happened. "Oh! Oh, slag!"

Just then the door to the cell room opened. The two siblings turned their heads to see Nightbird standing there with a smirk on her face. "Well it seems our two guests are a wake. That's good cause we wouldn't want you two to miss the 'fun' we're going to have." she said evilly.

"You witch!" growled Ladybug. "Where's Butterfly?"

"You mean the sparkling? Don't worry she's fine. She's spending time with her new daddy right now."

"Daddy?" said Bee. "What does Megatron want with Butterfly?"

"Well, Airazor...is now Megatron's new heir."

"What!" they yelled.

"There's no way my little sister is going to be a decepticon." said Ladybug.

"Well lucky for you guys you won't be on line to see that happen."

/

"What are we going to do now?" asked Bulkhead. Optimus had just told the team about the three siblings' kidnapped and everybody was worried about them.

"We have to find out where they and save them." said Optimus.

"But where can we find them? They can be any where on this planet." said Suntreaker. Both he and his brother were itching for a fight.

"Well it's a good thing I got this." said Ratchet as he took out a device. He pressed a button and almost immediately several blips appeared on the screen, blinking.

"What you got there Ratchet?" asked Jazz.

"This is a tracker I builded just in case." He replied. "There they are." He pointed to the two red and yellow blips next to each other.

"If that's them, then whose are those?" asked Bulkhead pointing to the blue, black, white, and green blips.

"Those are the tracking beacons I place on the rest of ya." reply Ratchet with no sense of guilt in his voice.

"You did what now?" said the team as they try to locate the beacons. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jetfire, and Jetstorm were all giggling.

"There's no point in looking for it, I install it to your systems during repairs."

"Well then if that's Bumblebee and Ladybug, where's Butterfly?" asked Prowl.

"I haven't install one onto her yet, seeing as both Bumblebee and Ladybug could track with their bond."

"So once we find 'Bee and Lady', 'Fly should be close by." said Sideswipe.

"Okay then. Now, we need a plan." said Sentinal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness again. I'm really just writing what comes to my head so the next chapters are going to be short. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Longer chapter today.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_::Sibling Bond::_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Butterfly just sat there sadly as she 'bonded' with Megatron. She didn't like him and she missed her brother and sister. She try reaching them through the bond but for some reason they were block. She wanted to go home. She misses her friends, but more importantly, she missed the comfort and love of her siblings. She felt cold all over and even the thought of their warm body around her with their beating Spark did not make her feel any warmer. Megatron's body was fairly warm but it didn't compared to them. Bulkhead's body was warmer than his, in Butterfly's opinion at least.<p>

Her body started trembled and tears began to escape the corner of her optics. Megatron seeing this try to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Airazor?" he asked as softly as he can.

"Beep. Beep. Chrip. Chrip." she said before crying out. Megatron try to calm her down but she continue to cry.

"It appears that she's closer to the bots then I realize." He mumbled while he try to calm her down. "Prehaps I should keep one of them so she can more comfortable around me." He placed the sparkling on his lap and activate his comm-link telling Blackbird that he wants one of the autobots on-line.

**/**

Bumblebee and Ladybug ready didn't want to be part of the 'fun' Nightbird and Blitzwing were having. They pause from that 'fun' when Nightbird comm-linked started beeping.

_::You okay?::_ asked Ladybug, through their bond.

_::Well, I had better days.::_ replied Bee._ ::You felt that too right?::_

_::Yup. Butterfly's upset. We have to get out of here:: _She said as she stuggle against the chain. Just then Blitzwing and Nightbird enter the room. Nightbird came up to Bee's cell.

"So, uh can I help you?" he asked.

"No. But maybe I can help you." she said with a wicked smiled. "You're coming with me." she said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Megatron wants you." Both Ladybug and Bumblebee's spark filled with fear.

"...uh, I need a adult?"

"I am a adult." then she roughly took him and lead him to her lord.

_::Don't worry Bee. I'm coming:: _said Lady as she continue to struggle. Then Blitzwing appear in front of her.

"So where were we?" he said, smirking. Ladybug growled.

_'As soon as I can get out of here.'_

**_/_**

Nightbird drag Bumblebee down the hall while he try to struggle his way out. She ignored him until they arrive in Megatron's room. Bumblebee calmed a bit when he heard Butterfly crying.

"My lord?" she said as she enter with autobot in hand.

Megatron appeared out of the shadows with a crying sparkling in hand. "Thank you Nightbird. You may go." he said.

Nightbird dropped Bumblebee on the floor then bowed before exiting the room. Megatron eyed the small minibot as he got up and took a fighting stance. The bot was injuried so he wouldn't put up much of a fight. He kneed down and placed Butterfly on the ground as she she quickly ran up to him.

Bumblebee was confuse for a minute before he kneed down to embraced Butterfly. She seem really happy to see him as he send relief and love thruogh the bond. Ladybug was doing the same as well.

Megatron watch as the two youngling embrace. He notice some similairity between them. And if he remember right there was some similairity between them and the femme they came with. He studied them for a little bit longer longer before speaking.

"So I was right she is attached to you, autobots."

"What do you want, Megatron?" said Bee as he took a protective stance over Butterfly.

"What I want, autobot, is an heir. But Airazor don't seem comfortable around me so I'm going to need you. You seem really close to her so I'm going to use you so she can get more comfortable around me and see me as her father." explain Megatron.

"And what makes you think that going to help you with that?"

"I figured as much. That's why I decided to reprogram you and have you around as her caretaker or something."

Bumblebee didn't like the sound of that. "Oh, well uhm, I need a adult."

"I am an adult." Megatron reached out to grab him but he moved out of the way quickly. He had to get out of here.

"Butterfly, stay in my carrying hold...that I didn't know I had." said Bee as place the sparkling in his hold. Megatron saw this and smiled a bit.

"So, you have an carrying hold. Yes, you would make a nice caretaker once you're reprogramed."

"Not going to happen, Megajerk." said Bee. He quickly made sure that the sparkling was safely locked in the carrying hold before taking out his stingers. He knew that he was in no condition to fight but he had to try.

Inside the hold, Butterfly curled up in a comfortable position and leaned against Bumblebee's warm spark casing. She couldn't see what was happening outside but the feel of Bumblebee's spark was a comfort.

Bee dodge before firing his stingers that Megatron, which didn't seem to do much to the decepticon lord.

"Resistance is futile, youngling." growled Meagtron. Before Bee could blink, Megatron lunged at he and pinned him up against the wall. Bee struggle to get free but it was useless.

"Give up, youngling and I might spare the femme's spark, assuming that she's not off-line yet." Megatron smirked.

Bee growled with anger then place his stingers around Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron became stun for a second which gave Bumblebee enough time to escape from his grip and use his stingers again, this time with more power. It was enough to temporary deactivating Megatron for a while.

Bumblebee knew that he didn't have a lot of time so he quickly headed out the door to find Ladybug and free her before the other Cons' or Megatron found him. Taking a corner he remember taking he then collided with another bot. He quickly looked up to see that is was Ladybug.

"Bumblebee, you're okay." she said hugging him. "Where's Butterfly?"

"She's okay." replied Bee as he reached in his carrying hold and took her out. Butterfly jumped for joy when she saw her sister.

"Butterfly. Good, she's uninjuried."

"Hey sis, how did you get out?"

Ladybug think about it for a minute before replying, "Blitzwing can be very stupid sometimes. How did you get out?"

"I deactivated Megatron around his spark chamber."

"Okay then. We should get out of here fast." Bee nodded then place Butterfly back in his carrying hold. Ladybug notice this and asked, "You have a carrying hold?"

"Yeah, I just figure it out myself." He replied while making sure his hold was nice and tight. They quickly ran down the hall looking for a way out before any Con's could find them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm almost finish with this story just a few more chaters to go.**

**A/N/N: Alright, I need some battle plans on how the autobots are going to escape.**

**A/N/N/N: I have some stories up for adoption if anyone's interested.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, here we go.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_::Sibling Bond::_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Around the same time while Bumblebee and Ladybug were looking for a way out, the others were looking for a way in.<p>

"Okay, here's the plan." said Optimus. They were right outside of the decepticon base where Ratchet's radar had indicate. "Jazz, you and Prowl will sneak in and locate Bumblebee and Ladybug using Ratchet's radar. Once you do that, comm us so we can create a detraction so they could locate Butterfly. After that, we escape from the base. But be prepare for fight Megatron won't give up that easy."

Everybody nodded. They quickly went to work. It didn't take long for Jazz and Prowl to enter the base and were now quietly yet quickly searching the base for their missing comrades.

"So where to look now, Prowler?" asked Jazz.

"Well, it seems that both Bumblebee and Ladybug are seperated." replied Prowl.

"So one of us is going to stay with one while the other go look for the other one."

"Correct."

"Good plan but two bodygaurds is better then one." said a voice behind them. Both Prowl and Jazz turn around ready to attack until they saw who it was.

"Sunny! Sides!" said Jazz as the twins just smirk.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Prowl.

"We figured you need some back up." said Sideswipe.

"Don't worry we didn't set off any alarm." said Sunstreaker. "And don't call me Sunny."

Prowl would like to talk more on how it's not part of the plan but knew they didn't have time for it. He sign. "Fine, you can help but follow the plan this time." The twins nodded then follow the two ninja bots.

"Strange." said Prowl as he looked at the device a few minutes later.

"What?" asked Jazz as he stopped next to Prowl. The twins continue walking for a bit.

"The device indicates that they both are together, moving, and should be on top of us."

Crash!

Both ninjabots turn to see that a collision had happen, but with who?

/

Bumblebee and Ladybug were quickly looking for a way out of the decepticon base that was way bigger then they thought.

"Didn't we ran through this hall already?" asked Bee.

"I don't know. Everything hallway looks the same. We have to fine a way out quick before they realize we're gone." said Lady.

They continue running and took a corner when...

Crash!

They collided into something.

"Deja vu." mumbled Bee as he rub his aching helm. He look to see what they collasped into to found out that it wasn't a what but a who. Actually two who's.

"Sunshine! Sides!" He said.

"Bumblebee! Ladybug!" said Sideswipe.

"Don't called me Sunshine!" yelled Sunstreaker.

"Whatever."

"Yo, Bumblebee! Ladybug!" said Jazz as he and Prowl ran to their aid.

"Prowl! Jazz!" said Ladybug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you two." said Prowl, calmly. "But it would of seem you were rescuing yourselves."

"Hey, you guys know where Butterfly is?" asked Jazz.

"We already got her." said Bee as he reach for his carrying hold. "See?" He pull out Butterfly, who was savely unharm and curious as to what was going on. Once she saw some familair bots she was happy.

"Wow, you guys are already set to go." said Sideswipe.

"I didn't know you had a carrying hold." said Sunstreaker.

"Neither did I." reply Bee.

"Yeah that's great and all but can we go before..." said Ladybug, just as the bases alarm started going off. "...that happens."

"Well, time to move." said Jazz as Bee placed Butterfly back in his carrying hold.

"This way." leaded Prowl. Everybody ran down the hall of the decepticon base looking for a save place to hid.

/

The others were patiently waiting outside for the comm that Prowl, Jazz, and the two Lamborghinis, who thought going against the plan would benefit them all, to come when they heard the base alarm going off.

"I'm guessing the twins mess up." grunt Ratchet just as Optimus comm-link went off.

**::Prowl. What's going on?::**

**::The decepticons seem to notice that Bumblebee and Ladybug had escape::**

**::Wait. They escape?::**

**::Yes. They were wondering around the base when we...bump into them. They're fine but in no condition to fight.::**

**::How about Butterfly?:: **

**::She's was with them when we found them.::**

**::Okay then. Sit tight, we're on our way::**

**::Roger that::**

"Well?" said Sentinal.

"Bumblebee and Ladybug had already escape with Butterfly by the time Prowl and Jazz had arrive. So we should beginning phase two which is the distraction."

"How are their injuries?" asked Ratchet.

"They're fine but in no condition to fight. Remember, Megatron wouldn't be easy to keep away so everybody watch each others back."

Everybody nodded then went straight into position, ready for the upcoming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I need some battle plans on how the autobots are going to escape.**

**A/N/N: Don't forget to check out my profile once in a while for a new poll or new fic ideas, which I have now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_::Sibling Bond::_

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second  
>Cycle= 1 minute<br>Breem= 8.3 minutes  
>Megacycle= 1 hour<br>Joor= 6.5 hours  
>Solar cycle= 1 day<br>Deca cycle= 10 days  
>Vorn= 1 month<br>Orbital cycle= 1 year  
>Stellar cycle= Cybertronian year<p>

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Prowl and the others were hiding as the decepticons look for them waiting for the distraction.<p>

"We should get you guys to Ratchet." said Jazz as he looks over their injuries. They were weak and losing energon.

"So the old bot can touch you and pull things out of you that you never knew you had." said Sideswipe. Everybody looked at him with a slight disturbed face.

"I need an adult?" said Bee.

"I'm an adult."

"Actually Sides, I mostly count you as an over-grown, talking sparkling." said Lady.

"Alright." said Prowl before Sides can make a call back. "We're going to have to move soon, so everybody get in position. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you two should join the others while Jazz and I get Bumblebee and Ladybug to safety."

The twins nodded. "'Bout time we get on into the attack." said Sunny.

Soon enough there was an explosion and the base shook from it. The others have arrived.

"Okay, let's go."

/

Megatron was mad. Not only had he been detected by a mini-bot who took his heir with him but the other prisoner had escape, too. Around the time he had recovered from the attack, Nightbird had come in saying that the femme bot they had captured has escape as well. He orders a search for them both when an explosion happens on the side of the base which Lugnut indicated that the autobots were here. So now he was in front of the autobots feeling very pissed off.

"You autobots had made a grave error attacking my domain." He said gravely. "For that you should pay the price. Decepticons, attack!"

"Just like we planned." said Optimus as he took out his ax. The autobots fought hard against the decepticons especially Sunny and Sides who uses their Jet-Judo technique which distracted them from noticing the four bots sneaking around. They were made a safe distance away from the battle but close to the exit when they met up with Ratchet.

Once Ratchet saw them he quickly went to work in fixing any damages he can repair now. He was able to stop some major energon leakage but some he was going to have to fix until he can get them back at the base.

"Okay, I mange to stable some of your injuries but you're going to have a major repair back at the base. Where's Butterfly?" said the medic.

"She's in my carrying hold." replied Bee. Ratchet raises an optic ridge.

"You have a carrying hold?"

"Surprising isn't it?" said Bee.

"Okay, kids. Let's get you two home."

"Home sounds nice." said Ladybug as Jazz helped her up and Prowl helped Bee. They headed towards the exit when they were stopped by Nightbird.

"You bots aren't going anywhere." she said. Prowl and Jazz stepped forward to defend them but she was attack from behind by an energon Bo staff. As she laid on the ground out cold, the bots were surprise to see who the attacker was.

"Kup?" said Bee.

"Ah, mech. I totally forgot I took some martial art lessons." he said leaning on his bo staff.

The others looked at him with a bit of surprise before exiting the decepticon base. Ratchet radio in Prime telling them that they're out.

"Everyone fall back!" yelled Prime. And they did. Once everybody was out Bulkhead threw his wreaking ball over the cave enterance causing it to cave in with the decepticons inside.

* * *

><p>The bots were able to return to base with Bumblebee and Ladybug safely. hey went straight to the medbay for repairs. Ratchet got a look at Butterfly and she seem fine. While her siblings got repaired, she hang around the others happy to be back home with her friends and family.<p>

But the happy reunion didn't last long when it was time for the elites to go. They delayed their departure for two more days when they got Bee and Lady back from the decepticons. Now it was time to go with Butterfly in tow. Almost everyone was in front of the elite ship as they say their good-byes to Butterfly.

"We're going to miss you, Butterfly." said Ladybug, sadly.

"Yeah, we promise to get you back once we turn 20. Well, she turns 20." said Bee.

"Hey, mech what's all this talk about missing Butterfly?" asked Kup.

"Butterfly have to return to cybertron because either Bumblebee and Ladybug are old enough to keep her." said Sari.

"What? I'm pretty sure Ladybug's about 21 stellar cycles by now."

"What?" said everyone.

"Yeah mech and Bumblebee you should be 19."

"Really!" said Bee.

"Yeah, I lied about your age when I dropped you at the Youth Center so that you can stay there for a little longer. Plus you look younger than you really are."

"So they're about the same age as us." said Sunstreaker.

"Yup."

Everybody turn to Bee and Lady. They both had a surprise look before it turn into two different things. Bumblebee had a "WTF" look while Ladybug had a happy one.

"Bumblebee, do you know what this means?" said Ladybug, happyness flowing through her frame.

"Yeah. Where did 3 years of our lives go?" said Bee try to remember those 3 stellar cycle. Man, what's in that stuff.

"Well, that and we can keep Butterfly."

Bumblebee looked at her for a second. "Oh." Then it hit him. "Oh! Yay!"

"What a click so you mean...?" said Bulkhead making sure it was true.

Optimus turn to him with a smile. "Yes, Bulkhead. Butterfly is staying."

Bulkhead then ran up to them and gave Bumblebee a big hug since Butterfly was in Ladybug's hand and he didn't want to crush her.

"I'm so happy for you guys." he said wave Bee side to side.

"Well since Ladybug's old enough all she have to do is sign some paper and Butterfly can stay here." said Sentinal with a small smile.

"Right." she said.

"Bulkhead, intakes! Intakes!"

"Oh, sorry little buddy."

/

After a few cycles of signing papers, Ladybug was now Butterfly's guardian. A few weeks later, the decpticons soon stop going after Butterfly and they had many advebtures. Butterfly was very happy with the bots she grew up with. They were her family and nothing could change that.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had no idea of how I was going to end this right so here you go.**


End file.
